Problem: Find the fraction that equals $0.\overline{73}$.
Answer: We have \[0.\overline{73} = \frac{73}{100} + \frac{73}{10000} + \frac{73}{1000000} + \cdots.\]This infinite geometric series has first term $73/100$ and common ratio $1/100$, so we have \[0.\overline{73} = \frac{73/100}{1-1/100} = \boxed{\frac{73}{99}}.\]